


The Rogue

by TheMasqueradeWitch



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Asexual Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Asexual Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Asexual Logic | Logan Sanders, Blood and Violence, Canon LGBTQ Character, Canon Non-Binary Character, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Not Related, Crimes & Criminals, Emile is sort of a medium between heroes and villains, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Everyone Is Gay, Gay Couple, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Hate Crimes, Hero Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Married Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Minor Character Death, Patton and Emile are cinnamon rolls, Platonic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Proofreading what's proofreading, Remus is chaotic, Slow Burn, The sides look different, Therapist Dr. Emile Picani, Therapist Patton, Villain Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Villain Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Villain Deceit | Janus Sanders, Villain Remy, Weapons, be gay do crimes, hero thomas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24647557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMasqueradeWitch/pseuds/TheMasqueradeWitch
Summary: Ok, so a few quick things. Yes, this is a Superpower AU. And yes, Virgil is one of the villains. Also, I got their last names by translating what they represent into Latin.Virgil - AnxietyLogan - Logical (Nothing for Logic)Patton - MoralityRoman - Creative (Nothing for Creativity)Janus - DeceitRemus - Gore (Cause Intrusive Thoughts was a bit too long)Also also, I don't know whether to include Logicality or Intrulogical, so please comment a ship!
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Joan Stokes/Talyn, Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	1. Prologue

Superpowers weren’t uncommon on Earth. In fact, almost everyone has a superpower. Having two powers was uncommon, and having more than two was almost unheard of. It was definitely possible though. 

On every planet with superpowers, there is bound to be heroes and villains. People that use their powers for good, and people who use their powers for bad. That’s just how it is. 

And of course, some powers are considered villain powers, like mind control. And there are some powers that are considered hero powers, like super strength and flight.

Oh, and if your parents are villains, then everyone assumes that you are too. 

Virgil Pavor, son of supervillains Storm and Turmoil, decided not to get up today. Not an unusual decision for him, but he hoped it would work this time. His mother, Storm, could manipulate the weather and fly, and his father, Turmoil, could read minds and shapeshift. His parents wanted a powerful child with a combination of their powers. That is usually how it works, you get one or more of your parents powers. If your parent(s) have more than one power, then the chances of you having two or more powers is higher. Virgil, however, only got his mother’s weather manipulation. Upset that their plan to have an unstoppable child with failed, Virgil was left with a random man on the streets. Said random man adopted him, but kept Virgil’s name. Virgil Pavor. If he had known Latin, he wouldn’t have kept his last name. Virgil Terror. Fitting, for the son of globally infamous supervillains. 

Anyways, the whole not getting up today plan failed when his curtains were thrown open by his roommate and best friend, Patton Virtus. In Latin, which Virgil knows well, Virtus means power and morality. Fitting for the most happy-go-lucky person Virgil has ever laid eyes on. It was around October, a week or so before Halloween. Patton was super excited (even more so than usual if that’s even possible), and so he was extra energetic. He is the exact opposite of Virgil, who wants nothing more than to sleep in until noon to avoid bullies. Why did he have to move in with the bubbly class president at the start of 12th grade? Oh, because no one else talks to him, that’s right. 

“Hellooo, earth to Virgil? School starts in an hour, and I know how long you take to get ready kiddo.” Patton liked to call people his “kiddos”, even though he was one of the youngest in their class. 

“Virgil?” Patton asked, confused that Virgil hadn’t said anything. The emo in question was laying in bed, under his covers, pretending to be asleep. Patton saw through his attempt.

“Kiddo, you need to get up. You don’t want detention again, you’ll get a reputation-” “Pat, I’ve already got a reputation.” Virgil sighed, pushing the covers down. He sat up, and immediately laid back down.

“Pat, I’ve got a headache. Mind grabbing me an Advil?” he groaned. 

“Sure thing kiddo.” Patton went to the kitchen. After a few seconds, he came back in with a water bottle and an Advil. He handed both to Virgil, who was now sitting up.

“Alright kiddo, I’m going to get breakfast ready. Please meet me in the kitchen in about twenty minutes for eggs and bacon!” Patton grinned and left Virgil’s room. 

Virgil slipped the Advil and water into his bag, he didn’t actually have a headache, but school always gives him one. He walked over to his closet, choosing a black shirt and dark jeans. Ignoring the bing of his phone, signaling he has a new text, he walked into the bathroom to get ready. About ten minutes later, Virgil flopped on his bed and grabbed his phone. It was a text from an unknown number, the same unknown number that has been texting him since 9th grade. This person seemed very interested in whether Virgil was a hero or a villain. Virgil didn’t plan to be either, he just wanted to be a normal person. But many people agreed that as the son of villains, he had to be a villain too. This anonymous person was no different, and they knew more about Virgil than he found comfortable. Anyways, this particular text read “Are you a hero or a villain?” Virgil didn’t have an answer to that. 

“Virgil, you ready kiddo?” “Yeah Pat, be right there.”

He sighed, putting his phone in his bag and walking into the kitchen for breakfast. Patton was an amazing cook. 

About five hours later, Virgil was sitting in the Controlling Superpowers class with Patton. Oh, the idiots that thought he was a villain were there too, but don’t mind them. They’ll mind you instead. 

“Hey Terror!” Ugh.

“Hey, listen to us villain!” Virgil turned around in annoyance. “What do you want?”

“Oh, I’m so scared!” one of them laughed, “He’s gonna make it rain on us!” They burst out laughing. “Pathetic villain.”

Virgil saw red. He had learned karate at a young age, and it finally came in handy. He swung blindly, connecting with one of their throats. The guy gagged, and his friends immediately attacked Virgil.

“Ha, you even act like a pathetic villain.”

The teacher broke up the fight, but not before the idiots broke Virgil’s nose. And of course, Virgil got detention. Because he’s a villain. 

After detention, Virgil was furiously scrolling through his contacts to ask Patton where he was. He saw the anonymous message and, without thinking, replied in rage. 

“I’m a villain”

“Good” 

“187, recluse ave, 9:30pm”

Thankfully, Virgil’s alarm clock woke him up before he had to relive that particular memory. His first crime. Of course, it was credited to the villain-in-training that he helped, a guy calling himself The Duke, but Virgil still did it. And he loved the adrenaline he got.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so a few quick things. Yes, this is a Superpower AU. And yes, Virgil is one of the villains. Also, I got their last names by translating what they represent into Latin.
> 
> Virgil - Anxiety  
> Logan - Logical (Nothing for Logic)  
> Patton - Morality  
> Roman - Creative (Nothing for Creativity)  
> Janus - Deceit  
> Remus - Gore (Cause Intrusive Thoughts was a bit too long)
> 
> Also also, I don't know whether to include Logicality or Intrulogical, so please comment a ship!


	2. A normal day at work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil goes to work and we meet Logan.

Virgil rolled out of bed. High school was 5 years ago, why was he having nightmares about it now?

_Ugh, I’m going to be late for work_

He  quickly  got dressed and went to the kitchen, grabbing a bagel and sitting on the couch. He turned on the TV, noticing a report on the villain Rogue.

“Yesterday evening, a group of villains broke into the largest bank in the city. They attempted to steal more than 4 million dollars. When authorities arrived on scene, The Rogue did as well. He blasted a police officer with fire before stealing a bag and disappearing. They got away with almost a million dollars.  People are curious because the previous encounters we have had with rogue do not show them having fire abilities  .  Thankfully , no one sustained injuries in the robbery. We are still offering a reward to anyone with in-”

Sighing, Virgil turned off the TV. So many people  are convinced  that The Rogue is a gang of people with the same outfit. How else would you explain three different powers? Virgil knows it’s only one talented villain. He hears his phone buzz.

> _Nerdy Co-worker: Where are you Virgil?_

> _At home_
> 
> _Nerdy Co-worker: Please come to the store, you have a shift today._
> 
> _Yep, omw_

> _Nerdy Co-worker: I do not know what "omw” stands for, but please hurry in._

_Geez, Logan’s a buzzkill._

Virgil slipped on his coat- March is chilly- and headed to his car.

“There you are Virgil, it’s about time you arrived. I’ve been covering your shift for the past 23 minutes!” That’s Logan Dialectice, the smartest yet most dense person Virgil has ever known.

“Sorry I’m late Logan. I’m not a morning person.” Virgil slid behind the counter of the bookstore and sat down, ready to deal with annoying people.

“Virgil, it’s 10:12am, it’s not morning anymore.”

“Whatever.”

Virgil manned the cash register, and Logan helped people find things. They both restocked the bookshelves. Virgil liked it this way.  Not only did he have the job with the least social interaction, but some pretty interesting people came into the bookstore.  For example, an elderly lady who bought a book on the Underworld because her grandson was trying to summon a demon. Or the University and College students coming in to buy textbooks. Virgil always gave them a discount, because textbooks are sooo expensive.

Looking around the register, there were bookmarks and stickers of popular heroes, as well as some gum that Virgil often stole. Hey, he works here. The bell rang, signaling a customer coming in. It was a woman and her two daughters.

“Hello, how may I help you?” Logan asked.

“Hi, um, where are the teen books?” asked the older looking daughter.

“The teen section is in the back, over there-” Logan pointed somewhere, “-and do you have any questions Mrs?”

“Yes actually, I’m looking for…”

Another woman walked into the store, an older woman. She saw that Logan was busy and walked over to the counter where Virgil sat, looking at his phone.

“Excuse me, I have a question,” she said.

Virgil looked up, surprised that he was being spoken to.

“Oh, sorry, yes?” he put his phone back in his pocket.

“Do you have Italian cookbooks?” she asked, frowning at him.

“Oh, um, yeah,  I think  we do. They should be in the left, in the middle aisles.”

“By the way, why do you dress like it’s someone’s punk funeral? For a cashier, you don’t look very approachable.” she looked at his hoodie, deep purple dyed hair and black choker.

Virgil rolled his eyes. People often say that Virgil doesn't look very approachable, but that's fine. Virgil doesn't like to  be approached .

"Mrs, I dress like this because I look great in this outfit, sorry that you don’t like it.” Virgil was resisting the urge to swear and give her a detailed explanation on why he wore black.

She frowned even deeper, sighed, and walked over to the area that Virgil had mentioned.

It was around 12:30 when Virgil got a text.

> _Dumbass: We got into some trouble_

> _Oh my gods what did you do_

> _Dumbass: We’re hiding at your house want a sandwich?_

> _WHAT DID YOU DO_

> _Dumbass: You have a lunch break in 10 mins right?_

Virgil rolled his eyes at his friend, well, ally. He can be a bit… dumb. Hence the contact name.

> _Yea, I want a sandwich_

> _Dumbass: How’s work?_
> 
> _How’s life?_
> 
> _Dumbass: Touche_
> 
> _Dumbass: Did you see the news?_
> 
> _Dumbass: They really want to catch Rogue_
> 
> _Dumbass: Almost as much as they looked for Storm and Turmoil_
> 
> _I noticed_

“Excuse me sir?” a voice came from in front of him.

> _Gotta go_

> _You better have sandwiches on the table when I get home_

> _Dumbass: You betcha_

“Excuse me sir!”

“Sorry, sorry, had to tell him to leave me alone at work…” Virgil sighed, turning to the customer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. I'll try to have a regular update schedule of every 3 days, so you can expect a new chapter on Sunday. Or Saturday if my anxiety decides that I need to post sooner so that people don't hate me.
> 
> P.S: Chapters 1-3 have been edited.


	3. A Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Rogue meets up with an ally for information.

_The Rogue stands on the top of a small building, a coffee shop it looks like. He seems to be waiting for something. Someone._

_“Hey, sorry I’m late!” A man wearing all black flipped onto the roof. He was wearing sunglasses, weird because it’s almost 11 at night. They weren’t normal sunglasses though. An ally of theirs had made him heat vision glasses, the tint made them look like sunglasses._

_“That was an impressive stunt you pulled today babes”_

_Rogue seems not to have heard him, but underneath his mask he was frowning at the nickname. He turned to the man._

_“We’re not dating, Remy.”_

_“C’mon gurl, I call everyone that.” The man, Remy, smirked at The Rogue. “Anyways, that was pretty impressive. He finished the fire cuffs or whatever he called them?”_

_“Yep, they work pretty well. People think that I have a fire power now, or that I’m multiple  people. The power of technology, am I right?” _

_“ Totally, but how do they work? Is it like Spiderman where you flick your wrists and shoot fireballs?” _

_“Sort of.” Rogue rolled up his sleeves to reveal dark metal bands. “Dee said that he put something to ignite flames in these small canisters. All I have to do is activate one, flick my wrist, and practice not burning my fingers off.”_

_“Anyways, I have the files, but I do want to know something.” Remy tilted down his glasses, staring up at Rogue with jet black eyes. “Why do you need files on Storm and Turmoil?”_

_“Isn’t it obvious? They were the most feared supervillains in America before they disappeared,” said Rogue. “I want to know all I can.”_

_Remy sighed. “Are you sure it has nothing to do with the fact that they abandoned their son? Because you of all people would have a good reason to be curious about their reasoning behind that cho-”_

_“QUIET REMY,” Rogue snarled._

_……_

_“Sorry…” he mumbled. “I shouldn’t’ve yelled…”_

_“S’all good, Rogue, I’m just curious.” Remy handed Rogue a thick file labeled **Supervillains Storm and Turmoil** . “I’m honestly confused about their reasoning, because I see no good reason to abandon a child because of a weak power.”_

_“I don’t think that’s the reason they did it.” Rogue took the file and slipped it into his bag. He pulled out a card. “Here, thanks Rem.”_

_“Nice! Starbucks gift card, good choice Rogue.” Remy grinned at him. “Em will love our next night out.” The happiness slipped off of his face. “What do you mean, you don’t think that’s the reason? They literally  confirmed that it was the reason?”_

_“They also said that they wanted an heir to their villainy, and they didn’t have any other child after. If they truly abandoned their only child, won’t they try to have another one? An heir? They also didn’t say that they abandoned their son. They said, and I quote, ‘We gave Virgil up because of his weak powers. Someone with weak powers isn’t fit to be the heir of villainy.’ They’re smart, Remy. They didn’t abandon him. They hid him from the police. Raising a child while hiding the entire family from the military would be almost impossible, even for the most powerful villains in America. They gave him the childhood that they couldn’t directly give him.” Rogue paused, taking a deep breath. Remy was pretty impressed that he said all that so fast. “They cared about their son, Remy.”_

_Remy nodded, seeing the reasoning behind this, but he had a question about something. “If you’re so sure that this is true, why did you want their file?”_

_“I want to confirm my theory.”_

_“Oh.” Remy met Rogue’s eyes. “You want to make sure that your parents cared about you and it’s not just  wishful thinking.”_

_Rogue sighed. “...Yeah, I do.”_

_Remy smiled. “Well, hope ya find something in there. I’ve gotta get home before my husband realizes I’m not in bed. See ya ‘round, Rogue!” The acrobatic show off does a full backflip off of the roof, slipping into the dark again._

_Rogue smiles, Remy’s a great friend. But he’s gotta get home and get some sleep, he’s got work in the morning. He’ll look at those files later._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now we have Remy! Can you guys comment an alias for him pls, I'm having a hard time. His powers are putting people to sleep and giving them specific dreams/nightmares. 
> 
> Also, I need to know whether to include Logicality or Intulogical, so if no one comments their preference I'm just going to use a random name picker.
> 
> P.S: This is one of Rogue's memories. When entire chapters or paragraphs (Besides texting paragraphs of course) are in italics, it means it's someone's memory.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick thing

Glasses were in fact invented before guns- Logan and Patton can still have glasses in Medieval AUs.

Logan is Canonically the tallest, then the twins, then Virgil and Patton, and Janus is the shortest.

Birthdays:

Patton- Jan. 15

Remy- Jan. 16

Janus- Feb. 3

Thomas- April 24

Roman- June 4

Remus- June 25

Logan- Nov. 3

Emile- Dec. 16

Virgil- Dec. 19

Roman, Patton, Remus- Right brain

Virgil, Logan, Janus- Left brain

Elements:

Roman- fire

Virgil- water

Logan- earth

Patton- air

Theme songs(taken from the wiki):

Logan-  [ https://audiojungle.net/item/hilarious-comedy-monologue/4120361 ](https://audiojungle.net/item/hilarious-comedy-monologue/4120361)

Virgil-  [ https://audiojungle.net/item/eerie/10000975 ](https://audiojungle.net/item/eerie/10000975)

Patton-  [ https://audiojungle.net/item/jazz-cafe/17228960?s_rank=223 ](https://audiojungle.net/item/jazz-cafe/17228960?s_rank=223)

Janus(I FOUND THE SONGGGGGG)-  [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BjtfnmU5YGU ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BjtfnmU5YGU)

Remus- Forbidden Fruit

Roman- the opening of The Blue Danube by Johann Stauss II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> K, so these are just some things I did a bit of research on for reasons.
> 
> Oh, and chapter 3 will be posted around 4pm, so keep an eye out!


	5. Sorry guys

Hey everyone.

Look here:

Wilbur attempts to shovel the driveway - 18% (MYCT Fandom)  
Stories of the Village of Reveria - 17% (MYCT Fandom)  
GC to get us through Hell - 17% (MYCT Fandom)  
Storybook of Legends - 13% (Sanders Sides Fandom)  
Heterochromia Soulmate AU - 9% (Aphmau Fandom)  
Fantasy - 8% (Aphmau Fandom)  
December Writing Prompts - 7% (MYCT Fandom)  
Team Phantom - 7% (Danny Phandom)  
The Rogue - 4% (Sanders Sides Fandom)

I calculated the percentage of how many people who read the stories leave kudos. The December Writing Prompts was posted a few hours ago and is already at 7% versus this story's 4%. I'm ending this story because it's pointless to continue writing a book when everyone prefers another one. The MYCT fandom is clearly the one that will give me the best results. If you end up liking this story, please consider checking out my account because I will be writing something similar, just in the MYCT fandom soon. That, as well as the December Writing Prompts and GC to get us through Hell, is a lot better quality.


End file.
